


Lost Fantasy One Shots

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Iceman Blue (Artist), Icemanblue comics, Lost Fantasy Hero (Comic), comics - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Crying, Ejaculation, Elves, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced straight sex, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Lap Sex, Long ejaculation, M/M, Magic Induced Rape, Male Pregnancy, Missionary Position, Pregnantcy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Screaming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, monter Cock, semen - Freeform, tie-up sex, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: One Shots from the comics lost fantasy Hero





	1. Elven village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemanblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icemanblue).



> I want to gift this work to the artist Iceman blue for all his work check him out at Icemanblue.com

James was running to escape his persecutors, he didn’t want to marry an overly fancy and witch powerful enemy’s princess; he run till he found a sign that read “Twinkling village”, he passed by it when he stumbled on a blond and slim, probably underage elf.

 

The horses of his persecutors stopped at the sign and turned around, looking at James with an angry gaze that said “like you got away” followed by a cocky grin that spoke “You should have come with us, you have no idea what you got into, don’t you?”

 

They turned back and John felt relieved, he helped the elf back on his feet, the blond elf looked at him and his ripped t-shirt that showed his hairy and muscular torso “Well weren’t you in a hurry sir?” he said in a shy yet eager way, James smiled back at him; the elf must have between 15 to 16 years all, a very lovely specimen of tenderness and cuteness.

 

He looked so weak and needed for affection “Yes I was, But now I am all okay” James said smiling lovingly to the younger elf “Could you tell me where I am?” The elf smiled back and answered in a very quick in a dismissive way “You are in twinkling Village” where all the young elves live, people from all around come here to take their pleasure on young elves…you know! Elves assholes are the tiniest of them all, that without counting the fairies, but they are miles and miles from civilization.”

 

James smiled at the teen’s openness “Really? That is great. I mean you elves are a great species I have met your kin before. I have seen elves in the “Wizards village” and an elven tribe in the forest of Glamat, it must be hard for you elves…I hear you get raped a lot” the teen elves laugh quietly with his hand in his lips.

 

“That doesn’t happen in Twinkling Village, creatures respect us here, that’s why there are a lot of elves living here; obviously there are a lot of young elves that’s why it’s called Twinkling, for both how the stars shine and the great numbers of young elves, you came in a very special time of year, did you know that?”

 

James nodded negatively “Well you came in the virgin week, this week all teen elves who haven’t been taken have a chance to change that and honor our families, the longer the cock and the hairier the male the more respect you get from your pairs in the village”

 

“Well that’s quite interesting, may I say, but why don’t you go to the woods if you want to do that…I mean there are werewolves out there and cat-men that could do you the favor, I mean that would be painful but it could get the job done.” James said trying to understand the elven culture.

 

The elf giggled again “No, no Cat-men are dangerous…they don’t have a good temper and they tend to kill other kinds after sex, you know cuz cat-men can only have sex with their kind without…you know…turning you into pieces; and werewolves are asleep at this time, there are fauns, but they prefer mermaids and naked centaurs so…we have to take what we can. Dragon men come here at this time, but they mostly have an average size and they don’t have a flinch of hair, they are overly buffed, but you know…they come here because their cock aren’t big enough to satisfy their own kin, so we are kind of disgraced to have sex with them.”

 

James understood the predicament of the elves they were being devirginized by male specimens that weren’t worthy of in their own place.

 

“I am Saminth, I am one of the virgins…and I would ask you to please take my virginity…you are clearly hairy, and hairy men tend to have big cocks”

 

James looked at the teen elve, if he had sex with him he would have made him an honored elve, he felt a little proud of himself “Yeah! Sure, why not?” boy pulled his garments down in one motion and, looked eagerly at James.

 

James pulled his Jeans down and let his cock out in the air, the elven twink looked at it with great excitement, and it truly was big.

 

The elven boy let himself be taken to the ground by the hairy human; James kissed him to get himself hard for the elve teen. Saminth spread his legs wide under the massive human man and grabbed with his small hands James big and hairy butt cheeks.

 

James pushed slowly into the virgin hole, letting the boy moan loudly and strongly, he mentally high-five himself at his impressive girth and length, and taking an underage boy-elve virginity, this would be illegal in his human world but in this land no rules applied, that consisted in much of his problems.

 

He buried himself to the base stretching the boy to the limit “So big!!!” Saminth cried out loud “Rape me! Take your pleasure from me! And don’t care for me anymore, just shoot your seed in me and you will make me a man! Make me scream so hard that others will hear it and see you take your pleasure on my overly tight non-virginal hole!” his eyes changed from cute shy virgin to heated fantasy kinky elve.

 

James complied and fucked him hard, Saminth braced himself on James strong and hairy shoulders as he screamed in a high pitched tone that echoed back to the village, and in no time soon James saw himself surrounded by teenage male and female elves, all of them looking at Saminth being roughly fucked by James “Yes! Seed me!” he said as he closed his anus around the big member.

 

James was completely aroused and couldn’t help himself any longer and he spilled himself inside the boy, he pulled out and sat on the ground letting the teenage elves get a look at his manhood.

 

He realized that they were looking at him lustfully, and they were approaching him naked “Hey I only did it with Saminth, no one else okay, I am spent!” elves took his wrists and tied them together with a magical rope and left him powerless “No! Stop!” he cried out.

 

In a split of a second a 14-year-old raven haired elf was riding him, fucking himself on James big cock; it was a painful fuck, the boy screamed hard at his virginity lost, making all around him feel more aroused. James spilled himself again inside the boy's anus and the elf let him be.

 

Then a blond elven girl approached him “I don’t do women!” James said, but the girl impaled herself on James cock “No! Get off me!!! I said I didn’t like girls, push your pussy out!!!” he screamed at both the pain and the disgust of fucking a woman, the girl must be 16 years old and she didn’t stop, she slipped her tight pussy onto his cock over and over, James was crying visibly with big tears, this woman was a very disgusting for him, but she was lovely at the sight of everyone else.

 

The perfect blond kept fucking herself onto James till both of them reached orgasm, more elven boys and girls were getting ready  to fuck themselves on James but a simple command made them stop “I…the prince of Twinkling village command you to return to your homes, the dragon-men will arrive and you must prepare yourself for them!” the eyes of the teenagers changed to the disapproval, but they couldn’t go against the monarchs son “No leave us!” he said.

 

The elven prince looked at James, the prince must be 16 years old, he was very slim and but ripped, he was dressed differently, he only wore one garment that covered his butt and cock, it was translucent, so it didn’t leave much for imagination.

 

The boy gave him water to drink, James accepted it, he nearly dehydrated…he probably would have been dead if those elves would have gotten their way “My name is prince Haruk and I am a monarch as you might have seen, those teen almost got you”

 

James smiled at him “Yes! Thank you your highness” he said in a very grateful and respectful tone.

 

“I saved you because I want to ask you something…”James knew where this is going.

 

“You want me to take your virginity…don’t you?” he said in a very knowingly tone.

 

“Yes, but more than that!” he helped James up and started to explain “I am not only a virgin, but a royal one at it; I am pitted against a loveless marriage with one of those centaur kings, but If I get impregnated I can avoid it!”

 

James looked at him, he had seen a lot of strange things in his time in this world but a pregnant male he had never “How could this be possible? You are a dude!” Elf looked at him in disbelief “Magic!” he simply answered.

 

The prince looked at him and begged “please, make me pregnant with your child and I would be the rest of my life free; you don’t even have to take care of me and the baby, just give me your seed and I’ll be free” the boy said almost sobbing on James arm.

 

“Okay! I’ll do it, but after that, you have to promise me something. That those elves will not rape me again” James said demandingly

  
“You have my word” The prince said, James nodded in response, the prince took an elixir out of his bag and gave it to James “This will give you a strong will, you will come six times what you normally would but this magic also will make your seed reach inside me and create a whom inside me and a baby, you are a human so I don’t know if it will have side effects, it will make you really hard, okay?” James nodded again and took the elixir and drank a good slip from it.

 

Instantly his cock became hard again, but harder than it had ever been in his life, James lifted the prince, who had discarded his garment, and made him lock his skinny legs around his hips; the prince was crying “Hey!” James said “Don’t worry I`ll be gentle”

 

James pushed his cock directly into the virgin entrance and made his way in, slowly; the prince shivered in his arms, letting salty tears fill his face, James could see he was in a lot of pain, so he kissed him tenderly and lovingly.

 

The prince reciprocated the kiss and held James hairy pecks in his small hands, James started pushing in and out slowly, so that the prince would be adjusted to his girth and length.

 

“Please James, make love to me” the prince begged, James kissed him again and again, he started a slow pace but it was effective; he was going as sweet as he could, fighting the urge to tear him apart, that elixir made him want to fuck the brains out of the prince but, he resisted the desire, after all the boy was a virgin and underage.

 

“James, if you are fighting against the desire to rape me, then do it!” James kissed him back, “I wouldn’t you re too young and too fragile to go over that kind of hurt, I won’t hurt you, I promise!” He pushed it back again, a little harder but not rough.

 

James fucked him sweetly and steadily, the boy sobbed and cried but kissed him over and over; it was romantic and lovingly.

 

He felt his balls tense up painfully at the hard they were filled with semen, he wanted release desperately but he fought it with every inch of his body; the prince legs closed tightly around his hairy hips and his hands against his hairy chest.

 

“I need to go a little harder, just a little” The prince looked at him with his piercing eyes and assented, James kissed him as he started a stronger pace, making the prince moan louder in his lips.

 

Till he couldn't resist anymore and reached climax inside the prince, and he started to spill himself inside him, and he couldn’t stop and he continued, shooting big amounts of semen inside the prince hole, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted it, that elixir’s doing no doubt; till he finally stopped.

 

The prince was shaking in his arms “it's…done…I am with child…thank you James” James pulled himself out of the boy and saw the amount of cum dripping from the prince butt hole.

 

James pulled him close to him and kissed him “I have to continue running” James said frankly “But I will return for you and the baby, and we will live our lives together, but right now, I have to get out of here; just promise me that you will wait”

 

The prince looked at him “I promise!”  James sealed the moment with a kiss, and then he pulled his pants and t-shirt on and run till the prince only saw the blurred figure of his father’s baby.


	2. Werwolf

James went into the forest and there he inconveniently fond a werewolf man, but he was in his human form so that was all right, doesn’t it.

 

The man was blond and ten times harrier than James “What’s your name?” he asked as he chopped on wood.

 

“My name is James” The man looked at him, and walked at him with a heavy step he roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him down “I have a message for you: you came here with a purpose finish it, and you will be free!” James understood what he was referring to, but he didn’t want to take part in any of the plans he was pushed into.

 

“I don’t want to” He answered and then spited on the werewolf man.

 

“Okay then, I’ll have to make you submit” James face changed at the desperate tone, the werewolf used his long fingernails to destroy his clothes and now both of them where completely naked.

 

The werewolf men, where bigger than any human cock and they were the second larger in the lost fantasy world, only being topped by the dragon men.

 

“I’ll have to keep myself in cheek so I don’t turn into a wolf, cuz if that happens you will suffer much more, so submit to me and your master now” he said pulling him to meet his monstrous cock, James took the tip of the head and tried to suck it, but it was to big that he couldn’t even take the whole cock head in his mouth.

 

The blond dominant pushed him on to him making him take the whole cock head, making him gag at the forced intrusion, James put his hands at either side of the overly hairy hips of the werewolf man, to help him.

 

“it’s to damm big, I can’t take it anymore, and neither will my hole” James begged him, but the blond didn’t want to hear any more of it  and pushed him onto the ground, James looked at him in terror and begged over and over, the hairy werewolf man didn’t care so he pushed his legs onto the sides and rammed is 15 inch thick cock inside James making James scream from the top of his lungs.

 

James braced himself on the werewolf’s hairy back and resisted the anal assault as best as he could, the blond was unapologetic and rough, he slammed his big cock in and out like it was nothing, but James couldn’t stop screaming “Kiss me!” the werewolf demanded, James didn’t want to but the werewolf forced him to kiss him, and that was rough itself cuz of his canine teeth getting in the way being afraid that they will rip his lips apart.

 

The werewolf took his hands out of his back and pushed them against his overly massive and overly hairy chest, that apparently turned him on “Now hold yourself tight cuz we are going to go rough now” what? Was that slow love making to werewolves?

 

And in no time the blond fucked him with a brutality he had never felt in his whole life, he cried and cried, screamed and screamed but the werewolf didn’t stop at all, he even went rougher “NO! NO! STOP YOULL MAKE ME BLEED YOU FOOL!” James shouted at him but he didn’t stop, he even pulled him in for another kiss, His hands griped hard the hair chest of the blond werewolf, and resisted the best he could and in a couple of minutes the wolf spilled himself completely into James asshole, in ways that he had never felt before.

 

Werewolf sperm was more animal like and eleven times more abundant than any species in this world, it he had been a woman he would have gotten pregnant with five kids. He tried to pull his legs together but he couldn’t.

 

“I don’t think I can’t walk” James said completely spent, the werewolf pulled about and kissed him roughly “That was the idea, they are coming to get you, so get ready!”


	3. the witch

James opened his eyes and he found himself in a cabin, a strange cabin; he tried to move but he soon discovered that his hands were tied behind his back, his shirt was torn in the middle, it was more like an excuse of clothing, the garment was useless now, but it was the only wear that he had.

 

“You are up!” a feminine voice said, he turned to meet the voice and he found himself with a red hair woman “Welcome James from the human realm, my name is Satinele I am the witch of Lost Fantasy World, I hold powers beyond all imagination” she was dressed in purple and green garments that showed how fancy she was.

 

James rolled his eyes, another person that gave speeches when presenting themselves…people in this world like too brag…like a lot! He knew exactly how this was going to go down…it wither involved marriage, a popular choice; rape, very common; betrayal, hardly surprising; a mission to kill someone, that would be the first; witch one of the four this one will be.

 

“And I can sense that you are tired and want to go home, luckily for you I can!” probably a lie, James thought to himself…rape, probably rape “But for that I need a payment” she continued.

 

James knew what was coming next so he cut her off “So the only payment you will accept is my body” she looked at him quite surprised “C’mon do me!” he resigned again “But if you don’t complete your part of the bargain Ill….” He stopped himself

 

“You will” She made him continue

 

“I’ll kill you, I am tired and I want to go home to my people, my friends and family; promise me that” he said pretty sure of what he was saying, he was half bluffing of course he was just so tired of dealing with shit.

 

Satinele knelt before him and pulled the zipper of his jeans down and pulled the briefs out of the way and let out the big member outside “its magnificent James!” she said as she pulled the length up and down with her hands.

 

She put her lips around the head and  pushed it in further on her mouth, and pulled out “It’s perfect” and then she slipped it in again and sucked hard on it “ I have never had a human penis before” she said as she tore off her skirt.

 

Satinele sat on James lap and pushed his penis inside her pussy, and slide more and more of his length, she moaned in pleasure and admiration; she began a strong pace and screamed in every motion “You are a god among this creatures James!” she said as she slide herself completely.

 

She tore his shirt open even more exposing his hairy chest “This is a body sculpted by the gods themselves! You are blessed, you are the perfect image of virility” she continued with her pace enjoying every moment of it, she laid a palm on James firm hunks and kissed his neck.

 

“This is glorious…you are a magnificent creature!” she roared as she fucked herself on James cock, and brutally impaled herself over and over, to the point that it hurt James.

 

The witch didn’t seem to know when to end and her orgasm wasn’t near, in his opinion; but that’s when it came over him and he started shooting his seed inside her “Yes James! Give it to me! Give me all of it”.

 

He was spent but the woman kept on going for another painful minutes, she forced the member hard till she got her release “YES!”

 

She pulled out and put her garment again, she realised both of his hands; and he stood up facing her “All right, take me home!” he demanded.

 

“I just need one more thing” she said teasingly, he rolled his eyes again “What do you want?”

 

“Your testicles” she said ever so casually.

 

“What!?” he glanced at her with spite

 

“You see I collect testicles from every specie, and the human one is missing; so if you were ever to lend me your…”

 

He put his hand over her face “Never!!” he declared “Thanks for nothing” he walked to the door and slammed it behind him.


	4. Kitssune

James wondered down the road when he saw Kittsune gathering herbs, alone in the woods; he walked to him and pulled him to the ground “Tell him to take me back!” Kittsune fought with all his strength but it was no use, the man overpowered him.

“Let go of me! It’s not my fault!” he begged him as he took his claw out and tear his t-shirt completely tearing it to pieces, and leaving them on the ground.

“I was minding my business when you dragged me here; I had a life you know… I want to go home! I am so fucking tired of dealing with your magical crap” he said as he out a hand on Kittsune’s neck.

“Please stop!” Kittsune cried.

“That’s what I have been saying since I got here; please stop don’t put that in my asshole; SLAP the put it in; No leave my dick alone! And SlAM they go all the way down like I was some piece of candy, every fucking day!!” James said as he opened Kitssune´s sacred clothes.

“Please don’t do this to me!” he said in a very weak voice “I am a priest I can’t have sex, in any way, please stop!”

James couldn’t hear him cuz he was very angry and wanted to get off and make someone pay for it, the fact that he was a priest and probably a virgin didn’t even crossed his ears.

He undid the fly of his jeans, his only garment now, and slammed his entire prick inside Kitssune’s virgin butt hole; Kittsune yelped in responded and tear up.

“You are not listening to me!” he tried to get out but James couldn’t stop himself, it’s like he needed to continue, like if he was in a trance or under a spell he could she what he was doing but he couldn’t stop; his body won’t let him; and he slammed and slammed poor kittsune’s hole.

He grabbed Kitssun’es cock and masturbated it as he slammed him over and over again; Kitssune’s hands travelled down to James butt cheeks and anchored themselves there, but the thrusts where to strong that every time he tried to get a grip of it, he tore it open with his claws.

“James! This is not you! You are a hero!” James knew he had to stop, but…the witch, the witch was forcing him to rape Kittssune, he would never do this otherwise she must have put a spell of him of some sort.

He continued his thrusts in a stronger pace and his hand made Kitssune come all over their body’s “If you don’t stop I might kill you” he said knowing that mating with other species could have that effect on him.

“I want to stop!” James answered but still continued with his pounding, till he could finally reach climax inside Kittsune “Sorry, Sorry!” James begged as he tried to cover Kitssune’s naked and shivering body with the garment that he wore before “I am so sorry!” Kitssune griped him in a hug and cried on James naked shoulder; he hold him till the cat-man felt asleep on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo


End file.
